


Will She Ever Love Me?

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: Emerald spends more time being treated like Cinder's toy, but she want's more than that. The question is, Is she willing to ask for more or is she content with taking what she can get?





	1. Chapter 1

Emerald sat naked on the edge of her bed, waiting for Cinder to return. She had specifically told her to remove her clothes before leaving. She was embarrassed, afraid that Mercury would come back and see her like this. He wouldn’t let her hear the end of it. And Cinder, of course, didn’t leave any spare clothes around for her. She wondered why she kept letting Cinder do this with her. It wasn’t the first time and she doubted it would be the last. But she still obliged every time. She just wanted Cinder to love her. Though it was becoming increasingly difficult to see any sign of that happening.

Then, Cinder returned to emerald in a crimson silk robe with her usual smirk. Emerald perked up and looked at the door. “Hello again, Emerald,” Cinder purred. “Did you miss me.”

“Yes.” It was a simple reply. One that didn’t make her seem desperate. But Cinder’s smile seemed to shrink.

“I guess not as much as I thought,” she said. This started to worry Emerald. She didn’t want to lose Cinder.

So, her next response was more reflexive. “No! I did miss you so much! More than you could possibly know.”

The smile came back. That eased Emerald’s tension. Cinder sauntered over to her green-haired lover and held her chin. “Glad to hear that. And I almost didn’t let you open your present,” she said as she guided Emerald’s hand to the strings of the robe. Emerald looked down and hesitated. “Well… aren’t you going to open it?”

The coquettish look in Cinder’s eyes was to die for. Of course, Emerald was going to open her present. As it turned out, it was some very beautiful lingerie. Black lace with a garter belt and lovely stockings. Cinder always picked the best sets of lingerie. Emerald still had many that were gifted to her even from the beginning of their partnership.

That’s all it was at this point. A partnership. Cinder knew that Emerald loved her, but all Emerald wanted was to make it a real relationship rather than just something for Cinder to use as stress-relief. She put up with it now since it still gave her an opportunity to be touched by her and to get to touch her intimately. She took what she could get, but she wanted more.

Cinder smirked as she saw Emerald blushing as she saw her body and the gorgeous lingerie. “Like what you see?” she coyly asked. Emerald could do nothing but nod. She was already hot and bothered after Cinder told her to sit naked on her bed, but now things were kicking into overdrive.

It was at that point that Cinder pulled her in for a slow, sensual kiss. Her lips felt like fire, but it burned in an almost orgasmic way. Something Emerald couldn’t get enough of. So much that it took her breath away. Even breathing through her nose, she did have some trouble breathing. Emerald’s hands moved up to touch Cinder’s hips, but the older woman pinned her wrists back to the bed. “No, no, no,” she teases. “You know the rules.” Emerald whimpered at that response. “Come on now, Emmy.” Emerald loved it when she called her pet names. “You’ll get your chance to touch every inch of my body.”

With that statement, she pushed Emerald down on her back. “But not before I get every inch of you.” Already, Emerald felt the warmth between her legs. “And remember,” she added, “no touching.” This was the part that she both savored and dreaded. She loved that Cinder paid such intimate attention to her body, but it also meant that she would tease her to the edge of frustration before ever even thinking about letting her cum. And the worst part would be that she couldn’t touch Cinder at all.

Cinder’s lips started by leaving kisses all over Emerald’s neck as her hands fondled every curve of her body. From her luscious breasts to her voluptuous hips. Emerald’s breath became heavier as the amber-eyed woman moved down to the feminine mounds. Hers were much bigger than Cinder’s, something that she did take pride in. She thought about it as Cinder took focus on them but for her own sake, she didn’t want to bring it up for fear of alienating her. She knew her place… and really wished it was different.

This thought was interrupted, by the dark-haired woman’s tongue started to work circles around her left nipple. That same fire she felt during her kiss was felt on her nipple. Emerald arched her back in response, giving out a soft moan. Cinder held her down with a hand on the dark-skinned woman’s abdomen. Emerald’s breathing became more ragged as Cinder moved to her other breast. If only she could give her this sort of attention all the time.

The longest part came when Cinder moved to her toned abs. She took the longest on this since she spent so much time taking care of every single square inch from below her bust to just above her crotch. But the worst part was when Cinder finally made it below her waist. She made the wait to finally make it to her core so agonizing. She spread Emerald’s legs and spent so much time kissing the inside of her thighs. It made her squirm the most, something that Cinder enjoyed. She continued this as Emerald’s moans increased. Cinder’s name left her lips a couple of times in response, but this made her repeat the name louder and more frequently.

Of course, Cinder took so much time licking the area around her vagina to give the worst teasing she could imagine. Emerald knew she liked to watch her suffer, so Cinder usually took longer when she saw her partner’s fingers digging into the sheets. “So patient, aren’t you?” The mocking tone made Emerald’s whines even louder. She bit her lip trying to keep the moans in.

“Please…” Emerald moaned.

“’Please’ what?”

Emerald could barely think straight to get her response out. “Please… eat me out… let me… cum…”

Cinder couldn’t resist her desperation. She smirked and chuckled as she heard her pleas. It wasn’t until she started to bite her knuckles that she decided to finally bring her tongue to Emerald’s labia. As she licked the slick folds, that made Emerald let out a high-pitched whine as the pleasure started building up. And she hadn’t even made it to her clit yet. Emerald knew she had a silver tongue, but it wasn’t just good for winning people over with words. And that was especially true by the time she made it to her clit.

Cinder’s tongue danced around Emerald’s clit. Instead of a moan, this made Emerald give off a mix of moaning and groaning. The sound was music to Cinder’s ears. “Cinder, please!” Emerald yelled. “Please let me cum!”

“Beg me for it.”

“Please! Let me cum!”

“Not good enough,” she said in a sing-song manner.

Emerald really wasn’t sure what more she wanted from her. But she simply let out her desire from within. “Please let me cum, Cinder! I want it so bad! PLEASE!”

“You only had to ask.” She inserted two fingers inside of the green-haired girl and curled her fingers up to her G-spot. And with one flick of her clit with her tongue, Emerald came hard and loudly screamed out Cinder’s name. The older woman lapped up the fluids from Emerald’s core and kept stimulating her as Emerald rode out her orgasm.

As the orgasm eased down, Cinder moved up to Emerald’s face and gave her a long, deep kiss to allow her to taste herself. She admittedly loved her own taste, though she knew it was a way for Cinder to assert her dominance. Not really something she minded since she’d do anything for her. I was just a letdown since she still didn’t see her as an equal. Just a subordinate. While sex with Cinder was a euphoric experience, it still served as a stark reminder of the true nature of their relationship. Employer and subordinate.

But the rewards were more than fulfilling. Being able to have full access to Cinder’s body. If Emerald is a good girl, Cinder was willing to offer up everything.

“Did I make you feel good, Emerald?” she whispered into her ear. Still delirious from the orgasm, she nodded. “You know what it’s time for, right?”

“I get to touch you now?”

Cinder smirked. “Take your time.”

And she did. Emerald pulled her closer and kissed her passionately before pinning her to the bed. She removed Cinder’s bra to feel her modestly sized breasts. She kissed every inch of exposed skin that she could. This made all the neglect worth it, being able to have every last bit of her beautiful body. Anything she wasn’t kissing, she had their hands all over it. She loved this.

“Now it’s time to make me feel good,” Cinder purred. “Do you want to make me cum?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Emerald moaned.

“Good girl.” She eased Emerald back onto the bed. Cinder slowly pulls down her panties seductively. Emerald was practically salivating at what was about to happen. Cinder lowered her crotch onto Emerald’s face. “Get started.”

Emerald’s tongue licked every inch of her labia hungrily. Cinder smiled as she pulled her hair and rode her face slowly. She bit her lip, watching Emerald’s desperate eyes. Willing to please her master. She was so lucky to have such a willing slave. “Mmm… that’s it…” she moaned. “Don’t forget my clit, Emerald.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Emerald’s tongue circles Emerald’s clit that made Cinder give off a deep moan. Emerald was proud that she made Cinder make that sound. She savored every moan that she was able to elicit from her. It gave her a sense of pride and usefulness to her in a way.

“That’s it for now.” Cinder stepped off the bed and sat on the edge. “On your knees, darling.” Emerald went off the bed and stood up. Cinder’s face became more intense. “Crawl!” she ordered.

This made Emerald jump, afraid of disappointing her. “Y- yes, ma’am,” she stuttered nervously. She went down on all fours and crawled around in front of Cinder. Her red eyes looked up pleadingly for forgiveness. But that forgiveness couldn’t be seen in the amber eyes. Instead, Cinder just looked down at her and spread her legs. Emerald knew what was expected of her. She liked the look of her garter belt and stockings on her legs, but the sense of dread that she had disappointed Cinder didn’t allow her to properly enjoy it.

Emerald quickly moved her face to Cinder’s crotch and began eating her out again. That’s when she felt two hands on the back of her head, forcing her further in. Cinder groaned as the green-haired thief pleasured her. And Emerald felt Cinder’s grip tightening on her hair. And the older woman knew it was painful. And that was part of the point. It was simply one of the many things Emerald chose to endure for Cinder’s appreciation. Had she followed orders, it wouldn’t have been as bad. But this was deliberate. A desire to punish Emerald for not following an order she didn’t even know.

Cinder’s breathing became more ragged as she forced Emerald’s head in further. “Keep going, Emerald,” she moaned. And Emerald was eager to please. Hearing Cinder’s moaning was making her wet once again with anticipation. “Faster… Don’t stop…” Cinder’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as her orgasm approached. Her breaths were heavier and more labored. She was almost at her peak. And as she came, she screamed out Emerald’s name. Something that gave the young thief an immense sense of pride and relief. Only slightly undercut by Cinder gripping her head as if trying to crush it.

As Cinder came down from her orgasm, she leaned down to Emerald and kissed her, taking in the taste of herself on Emerald’s lips. “Delicious,” she purred. And with that, her smile returned. Emerald was relieved once again. But she could see the wheels turning in Cinder’s head, noting that she had something else in mind. “Up on the bed, and on your stomach,” she ordered bluntly. She wasn’t really wasting time on whatever it is she had in mind.

But then Emerald remembered as Cinder moved to one of their drawers. She took in the sight of Cinder's ass as the older woman looked through the drawer. As Emerald expected, she pulled out a purple strap-on. As Cinder put the harness on, she looked over at Emerald to make sure that she wasn’t pleasuring herself before she was ready. As she fastened the straps, Cinder walked to the edge of the bed and pulled Emerald’s face to the member. Emerald reluctantly sucked on the dildo. She knew it wasn’t really for Cinder’s pleasure, but she still did it anyway.

Cinder pulled it away and pulled Emerald’s ass closer to her. She leaned over closer to Emerald’s ear as she teased her entrance with the tip. Emerald was already soaked. “Are you ready for me?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Emerald moaned. She was very ready for Cinder. She took the dildo and roughly shoved it inside of her. “Oh, gods!” Cinder’s thrusts were slow but forceful. And Emerald screamed loudly as she gripped the sheets for dear life. The older woman couldn’t help but smile deviously. Her nails dug into Emerald’s thighs as she thrust faster. “AH! Cinder!” Emerald whined louder.

Cinder took her hand down to Emerald’s crotch and started rubbing her clit faster. “You like that Emerald?” she whispered.

Emerald was almost on the verge of her first orgasm. And she could barely think straight long enough to say something. “Y… yes…!” She came hard on the dildo and Cinder didn’t stop throughout Emerald’s orgasm. She couldn’t help but scream out Cinder’s name.

When she finally came down from the orgasm, Emerald slumped forward and her limbs were weak. But Cinder wasted no time turning her on her back and forcing the dildo back in. “Don’t pass out on me yet,” she whispered to her just before biting her earlobe. Emerald yelped in response and Cinder kept fucking her harder. Emerald really hoped Mercury didn’t come along sooner and hear this. Really, she hoped no one actually heard her.

As Cinder kissed her neck, Emerald wrapped her arms around Cinder’s back and wrapped her legs around her waist. “Harder!” she screamed. And Cinder obliged eagerly. She kept kissing her as Emerald moaned. But as soon as Emerald started digging her nails into Cinder’s back. She pulled them back and pinned her wrists above her head. Another subtle reminder of who was in charge. Emerald started screaming as loud as she could.

Cinder licked her lips and stared into Emerald's ruby-red eyes. "That's it, Emerald... do you want to cum for me?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Then beg for it."

"P... please..." she whimpered.

"Be more specific, darling,"

"P- please let me cum..."

"You call that begging? You'll have to do better than that."

Emerald couldn't take it anymore. "I wanna cum so bad! Please let me Cinder!"

Cinder leaned over and simply whispered, "Cum for me, Emerald."

"AH... CINDER!" She screamed as she came long and hard. Cinder absolutely reveled in this as Emerald's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her toes curled and Cinder slowed down as Emerald's orgasm died down. She gently moved the green hairs from her face and kissed her tenderly. And Emerald felt the warm sensations that could only come from Cinder's kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to note something about Cinder's characterization that will inform a lot about the relationship. For the most part, I still see Cinder as a complete sociopath, therefore, she wouldn’t be capable of loving her. This is what drives the primary emotional conflict in the fic.
> 
> This is mostly just a dramatic chapter. No smut here.

Cinder held Emerald in her arms while rubbing her shoulder. This is one thing that Emerald lived for. The sex was great, but the warm embrace that Cinder gave her was what made her feel the most loved. But it felt hollow at times. Despite the feeling it gave her, Emerald still felt empty. But she wanted to believe it was true, which made her scared to ask for more.

At least not until tonight. She risked completely shattering her image of Cinder’s affection, but she couldn’t help herself.

“Cinder,” she sheepishly asked.

“Yes, Emerald?”

Emerald hesitated before asking. It wasn’t going to be easy to hear the answer. “Do… do you love me?”

Cinder was honestly caught off guard by this question. “What do you mean?”

Emerald was now afraid that she had struck a nerve and backed down. “Never mind, forget I ever said –“

“No, no. Say it again. If you want to ask me something, then ask it.”

Now she was starting to intimidate Emerald with this one simple question. “…Do you really love me?” she replied. “Am I more to you than just… just a sex-toy? Do you really care about me?”

Cinder held her closer as if to reaffirm the notion. “Now, if I didn’t, do you really think I’d keep you around?”

“That doesn’t answer the question!” Emerald snapped. And with that, the thief realized she made a grave mistake as Cinder’s expression hardened. Hints of anger seeping in were more than evident. “Uh… I’m sorry, that was out of line. I shouldn’t have said –“

Emerald was cut off with another kiss. She thought it was too good to be true, and she was ultimately proven right when Cinder yanked her hair back. Emerald screamed in pain. “Are you saying you don’t appreciate the things I provide for you, Emerald?” she replied with as much malice as possible. “Is what I give you not enough for you?”

“No! No, ma’am! I’m not saying that at all!” She was terrified of upsetting Cinder.

As Cinder released her green hair, she spoke again, “Then what is it you want?”

She wasn’t sure how to proceed from that. Emerald really did have to tread lightly. “I… I want to know if you really love me. If you’ll ever love me. I just want to know if you actually care about me or if you’re just using me as another tool.”

Cinder’s features softened as she tried to reassure her lover. “Of course, I care.”

Emerald was on the verge of tears. And not tears of joy. The next request would be a painful one. It was simple, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t get it. “…Then tell me you love me.”

Cinder hesitated, not really sure what to think of this request. “Excuse me?”

“Just… tell me… that you love me… I just want to hear you say it.”

Her amber-colored eyes betrayed no emotion. Something Emerald picked up on. But Cinder finally said it. “I love you, Emerald. With all my heart. I will always love you.”

As the tears fell from her eyes, Emerald really wanted to be happy hearing Cinder say that. She really did. But she didn’t feel that it was true. She still felt it was a lie. But pressing the issue would only make things worse. However, she couldn’t let this go unnoticed. She didn’t want to be used. And letting her know she could see through her lie was one small thing to use against that.

Emerald wiped her face and responded. “I love you, Cinder. More than anything. You’re beautiful, strong, and intelligent. You gave me a new chance at life, and I am overwhelmingly grateful. I can’t express how much I love you… but you don’t love me.”

“What are you saying?”

“I don’t want you to pity me. Just tell me the truth… do you love me?”

Cinder’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t outright say “no” but the silence was even worse. Eventually, Cinder spoke up. “Let’s just get some sleep.”

She couldn’t take this evasive questioning, but it would have to do for now so as to not risk angering Cinder once again. So Emerald simply let the other woman spoon her as they went off to sleep. Still, Emerald had to whisper to Cinder, “I love you.”

And Cinder’s response? “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on ending it here originally, but I wanna know if people would like me to add more. Otherwise, this will be the last chapter. (I'm leaving it open just in case, but this is basically the end for all intents and purposes. And there's no guarantee for continuing.)
> 
>  **EDIT:** If you enjoyed this, then you might enjoy my series _[The Makings of Team CRME](https://archiveofourown.org/series/906558)_. If you haven't checked it out, please do. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
